This invention relates to a drag handle for assisting in the lifting and/or moving of heavy and bulky articles that are typically difficult to handle and transport.
More specifically this invention relates to a universal drag handle having great flexibility and a multitude of uses. Drag hooks have been known and used in the prior art for some time. These prior art devices are generally made from a single piece of steel rod that is bent at the distal end into a hook for engaging a load. The proximal end of the rod is similarly bent into an elongated loop that can be grasped by the user to pull or lift the engaged load.
As can be seen, these drag hooks are extremely rigid devices and, as a consequence, it is often difficult to safely and securely engage the load. Once attached to the load, the rigid drag hook may protrude from the load at an awkward angle or at an undesirable elevation. A person attempting to use the device under these adverse conditions must place his or her body in a position that is unsafe for lifting or pulling and serious bodily harm may result.